RWBY Storm from the Rift
by draugeltheshadowhero
Summary: This world of Remnant holds five kingdoms well four kingdoms and one nation. The descendants of a long war from another universe are here and they will shake things up, they know something is out there. But will they be able to help in time or will the lines made by Chaos leave humanity divided. Rated M for combat but if you are old enough to watch RWBY or play X Com I trust you.


World of Remnant

The Nation of Rift

Oh, hello welcome, I am Lt Ryan Redmond guess I should explain something about this world before you step into it. Let's start from where I am from. You already know the four kingdoms right, good. Where I'm from is not that different, you see we are the fifth nation of Remnant and we run the longest lasting nation in the land and trust me it has been a long rough road to claim that title sure it is by a day but semantics. Trust me, I know Vacuo is a harsh place we even attempted to help them after the other Kingdoms came to their door, let's just say both they and us reacted poorly but we did make an ally in them not for our diplomatic ability but our willingness to endure harsh climates, and when Mantle or Atlas rounded on us after seeing our to them untapped resources and sought to try and expand into our borders we hit them with weapons they didn't think we'd have, namely lasers. You see the reason that we are the way we are is one third of our population can trace its lineage back to the founders of the Rift Armed Forces. The others either moved here or were already here and can trace to the first villages here.

Well the founders of our military came from a world more like yours. Thing is aliens had started to attack and no one knew why, till the end. But the aftermath left their world an inhospitable place so they took what people they could find and left the planet. Upon arriving in Remnant, they happened on a small village being ravaged by what they soon learned where the creatures of Grimm. With what weapons, they brought with them they made quick work of the monsters with their plasma weaponry and regular ballistics they found their laser class weapons were useless in combating the Grimm, despite not needing to reload. Since then we have ceased using Plasma as we have no means of acquiring or manufacturing ammo for them.

However after the defeat of the Grimm they saw that most of the people of the village had animal features. Now they were just happy to see friendly faces, even if they had animal traits, now did they find this strange yes but otherwise they just thought it was interesting nothing good or bad about it, though I have to say I am grateful this meeting did not go as poorly as Vacuo's did later. Now due in part to being from another world our fore fathers and mothers brought with them tools and technology that at the time was foreign to these lands, we have since expanded upon these and even found resources to power them, however unlike the four kingdoms the Nation of Rift does not have dust so I'm sad to say that we are polluting the air though we have also since made our vehicles more environmentally friendly with a powersource unique to Rift. It made life easier for those that were already here as they could now expand in relative peace without the threat of Grimm constantly hanging over them, and what started out as a little fishing town soon became a port city. Even today we are slowly expanding across our continent as our military's efforts to combat the Grimm are unending and unyielding. Now while the army portion of our military is advancing and for the most part live on either the outskirts of the Metropolis that is our city or in the barracks by every wall of the city, our navy live by the docks and are on constant rotation to protect our fishing vessels and air forces well you'll find them either by the barracks or the docks, so that we can react fast to any threat whether Grimm or otherwise.

Now the rest of the population, well, they aren't just sitting around that's for sure. While Mistral is known for it contributions to theatre, architecture, and fashion, we are no slouches either, the arguments I've seen between a Rift architect and one from Mistral, while let's just say it went on for a while and it was about what type of roof would look best. Oh and yes we do have a black market here, it happens when you have products that the government does not want you to have, things that are on that list are in that market. That being said our police force does its best to track and shut these places down, are they always successful no. Though I can say for certain we have the largest entertainment district for those that are so inclined.

That leaves the biographical details doesn't it. Hmm not much to say, unlike Atlas we are not always frozen, but we are less varied than Mistral, we don't have the natural defences that Vale is afforded and we definitely are not nomadic like those of Vacuo, though our city takes the surface our bases dig deep into the earth and double as shelters for those in need in times of need.

Oh you also want to know about why I'm not named after a colour, right. Rift was not a part of that war, we never signed

I'll see you all next time, I have some paperwork to do. Dismissed.


End file.
